


into the air

by uhhuhhoney



Series: lucky fillers [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No Angst, Overstimulation, Rimming, Safeword Use, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhhuhhoney/pseuds/uhhuhhoney
Summary: prompts from my curiouscat: "johnten multiple orgasms//overstimulation?" + "ten safewording during a scene"“You said what?” Johnny puts a hand on Ten’s hip and straightens up to look at him. Ten suddenly feels bashful and he hates that he can feel the redness in his cheeks. “What did you say?”





	into the air

**Author's Note:**

> here's the johnten that you whores wanted!!!
> 
>  **KINKS:** overstimulation, oversensitivity, multiple orgasms, teasing, rimming, fingering, handjob, bareback, safeword use
> 
>  **WARNING:** everything in this is consensual. the safeword use isn't because of something bad/ten being hurt, his body is just too sensitive to keep going. he's totally fine (you'll find out when you read)
> 
> thanks to the anons who sent the prompts!! i hope you don't mind that i combined them, i think they worked perfectly together.

“No.”

“No?”

Ten flops back down onto the bed and glares at Johnny, who’s pressing into the hickeys on Ten’s inner thighs. The smirk on his face is infuriating. “It’s too much,” Ten says, absentmindedly dragging his fingers through the cum on his stomach. Johnny watches and Ten holds up his hand to splay his fingers apart, white lines connecting them together. “You know I can’t cum more than once.”

He twitches when Johnny presses his lips to one of his thighs. “We’ll go slow,” Johnny says, breath hot over Ten’s sensitive skin, and Ten rolls his eyes.

“I’ll wipe this in your hair if you don’t stop,” he says, very threatening. Johnny simply looks up at him and trails his lips higher, getting uncomfortably close to where Ten doesn’t want him to be. Ten reaches down to card his fingers through his hair, his body jerking away when Johnny starts to nip at his skin. “I said—”

“You said what?” Johnny puts a hand on Ten’s hip and straightens up to look at him. Ten suddenly feels bashful and he hates that he can feel the redness in his cheeks. “What did you say?”

Their safeword dances around the room. Ten feels hot all over, his cock twitching with renewed interest. “I didn’t say anything,” he answers quietly, and Johnny continues to suck new marks into his thigh.

It’s rare that Johnny gets like this, demanding and unwilling to listen to Ten’s dramatics. He’s normally too focused on giving Ten what he wants, which is good, but this is good, too. Ten likes to be in charge, but he also likes falling apart under the right person, and Johnny has always been that person. Johnny is safe and warm even when he has a hand around Ten’s throat.

Ten gasps when Johnny uses his thumbs to spread him apart. “You’re still filthy,” he says, ducking in to drag his tongue over Ten’s hole, collecting the last of his cum there. Ten grabs at the sheets and throws his head back, even more responsive when he’s sensitive. He tries to keep himself still, but Johnny starts licking him open and he moans loudly, grinding down against his mouth.

Johnny has always been unreasonably good at rimming and Ten never understood _how_ until he saw him lick Taeyong open, Taeyong rutting into the bed and cumming just like that. It’s always the thing they fight over; who gets to cum with Johnny’s mouth on them. Ten would be lying if he said he’s never smacked Taeyong over it before.

“It feels good?” Johnny asks, and Ten moans at the question alone. He loves when Johnny gets shameless with his teasing. He nods and Johnny pauses, but before Ten can look at him to see what he’s doing, he slides two spit-slick fingers into him. “How’s this?”

Ten holds his breath during the stretch and his resolve finally crumbles when Johnny licks around his rim, gentle but determined while he fucks him open again. It feels wet and hot and Ten is getting used to it, his body humming with the pleasure, toes curling with each swipe of Johnny’s tongue. He wants to moan out something filthy but his words quickly die in his throat when Johnny rubs over his prostate.

His body twitches away. “Not there,” he chokes out, lifting his head to look down at Johnny. Johnny raises an eyebrow at him and presses his fingers to Ten’s prostate again, leaving them there while Ten starts to writhe. He’s _definitely_ hard now. “It’s too much there, Johnny,” he whines, but Johnny presses a firm hand to his hip to keep him still.

“It feels good,” Johnny says, and Ten shudders when his fingers start to move faster. He grabs at the sheets and breathes out high-strung noises, desperately trying to keep himself together. Johnny knows exactly what to say to turn his brain into mush, a blessing and a curse at the same time.

Ten’s entire body jolts when Johnny moves his free hand to his cock. “Sensitive?” Johnny asks, and Ten turns his face into the pillow, rolling his hips up slowly. His breathing keeps getting heavier as he lets his arousal swallow him again. “It’s not so bad, is it?” Johnny asks when he realizes that Ten isn’t going to complain anymore.

“Harder,” Ten murmurs, a loud gasp leaving his mouth when Johnny complies. Johnny strokes his cock in time with the thrusts of his fingers and Ten moans each time he hits his prostate. It feels _so_ good, all aspects of oversensitivity gone, Ten’s hips leaving the bed to chase the pleasure around his cock. “I’m gonna cum,” he says, and Johnny stills his fingers to rub harshly over his prostate.

“Cum for me, baby.”

The orgasm hits Ten hard and it has his entire body tensing up, thighs snapping shut as he clenches around Johnny’s fingers. His moan comes out forced and Johnny gentles him through it until his body hits the bed again. “Shit,” Ten breathes out, lifting his head slowly to look at the cum pooling on his stomach.

Johnny pulls Ten’s thighs apart again and continues to shallowly fuck him with his fingers. “You made me hard again,” he says, an unusual mischievous nod in his tone. Ten squirms and watches with wide eyes as Johnny sits back on his heels and wraps his free hand around his cock. He stares at Ten, gaze trailing over his flushed chest and trembling legs, and groans. “You’re so fucking pretty.”

Ten can only watch as Johnny shifts forward, finally pulling his fingers out of his hole and grabbing his hips instead. “Seriously?” Ten asks, pliant while Johnny tugs him closer. He tilts his head back and bites back a whimper when Johnny rubs the head of his cock over his hole.

“You’re so loose,” Johnny says as he slips into Ten, and the stretch is barely noticeable. Ten gives up on grabbing at the sheets for purchase and cards his fingers into his own hair, a string of whines forcing out of his throat. Johnny’s hips snap forward and he’s snug against his prostate, the pressure sending Ten’s mind somewhere else.

He can barely breathe while Johnny fucks him, his eyes refusing to stay open. Johnny leans over him, so close and comforting, and presses his lips to his cheek. Ten doesn’t feel his cock start to harden for the third time, but he feels the hand Johnny gets on him, and it makes his eyes start to water. He doesn’t remember a time where he was _this_ overstimulated.

Johnny’s warmth is grounding him and Ten moves his hands to his back, pulling him closer. He chokes on a sob when Johnny groans against his ear and starts fucking him harder, thrusts turning sloppy. “So good,” Johnny whispers, stroking his cock faster, and Ten cums all at once, no buildup warning him.

He grasps at Johnny and wails, a migraine setting in, and Johnny doesn’t stop for a moment. Ten’s body suddenly feels too warm, like he’s suffocating, and he _hates_ himself for chasing that feeling, trying to draw it out for as long as possible so Johnny can finish. His legs have turned useless but he clenches around Johnny’s cock and the groan he gets in return is so rewarding.

It’s almost better now that Johnny has stopped caring, not bothering to whisper praises into Ten’s ear anymore. He knows that he’s pushing it, knows that Ten will have to tap out sooner than later, but it feels so good to just take and take and take. Johnny is always the one giving, always handing himself over to Ten so he can feel good, but he needs a release sometimes.

Ten’s fingernails scratching weakly at his neck sends him over the edge and Johnny lets out an obscene moan when he cums, stilling inside of Ten and filling him up for the second time. Ten holds him close and refuses to let go, even when he’s finished.

“Baby,” Johnny breathes out against his neck. Ten’s arms fall to his sides and Johnny pushes himself up onto his elbows, looking at Ten’s face. His eyes are glazed over, tears slipping down his cheeks, and he looks completely fucked out. “Look at you, baby,” Johnny coos, moving one hand to thumb the tears away from Ten’s eyes. “You’ve never looked better.”

Ten feels boneless, unable to move his body. Johnny is careful as he pulls out and Ten whimpers at the feeling of cum leaking out of his hole. “So good for me,” Johnny mumbles, shifting to sit between Ten’s legs, and Ten cries out when he traces his thumb over his rim.

It’s too much, entirely too much. Ten didn’t realize he could even _get_ so sensitive. “Red,” he chokes out, reaching up to cover his face with his hands. “Red, red, red—”

Johnny has already stopped touching him, leaning back over him carefully. “Baby,” he says quietly, helping Ten move his hands away from his face. Ten latches onto him immediately, grabbing Johnny’s face with both hands and pulling him down to kiss him, licking into his mouth like he’ll never be able to kiss him again.

“Are you hurt?” Johnny asks between kisses, Ten only humming in response. Johnny pulls away from him and Ten tries to chase him, but his head feels too heavy to move it from the pillow. “You’re okay?”

Ten smiles brightly, suddenly giddy with love, and Johnny laughs while he pulls Ten’s hands away. “So okay,” Ten says, letting his hands fall back to his chest. Johnny kisses his forehead before he moves to climb out of bed. “Don’t go,” Ten objects, weakly reaching to grab Johnny’s arm.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Johnny promises, grabbing Ten’s hand in his own and pressing a kiss to his palm. Ten watches him cross his room, mostly empty from him and Jaehyun’s moving process. Johnny grabs a towel from the back of the closet door and Ten feels his face flush red all over again when he looks back at him. “You look tired, baby,” he says.

“It felt really good.” Ten’s body tries to jerk away when Johnny wipes the cum from his stomach, but he puts a hand on his hip to keep him still. “I felt like I was trapped, but I liked it,” Ten continues, his eyes falling shut, Johnny’s movements so relaxing. “I like it when it’s you.”

Johnny drops the towel onto the floor and crawls back into bed. “I’m glad you tapped out,” he says, helping Ten move to lay on his chest. Ten grabs for the comforter at the edge of the bed and pulls it over their bodies, snuggling close to Johnny. “You’re good at that. You don’t let it make you upset.”

Ten hums. “Why would it upset me?” he asks, melting against Johnny when he starts to play with his hair. “Felt good. My body didn’t want more.”

The room falls into silence as Johnny rubs into Ten’s temple. His head always starts to hurt when he cums too hard. Ten slowly moves to look up, eyes half-lidded when he meets Johnny’s gaze.

“Thank you,” he says, too tired to force a smile, but Johnny smiles for him.

“I love you,” Johnny replies, and Ten puts his head back down and listens to Johnny’s heartbeat.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> a lot of people have been asking for more johnten and i'm trying not to neglect any pairing but please be patient with me as i try to sort out everyone else's dynamics as well! people have also pointed out that i'm focusing too much on certain characters and i'm going to get better at splitting everything up.


End file.
